


Beach Day

by Anndy18



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M, Young Castiel, Young Castiel/Young Dean Winchester, Young Dean, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anndy18/pseuds/Anndy18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But Dad! What- what if the bus driver is scary and won’t let me on? Or if I get pulled into the tide? Or I lose the group?” Chuck smiled softly at his nervous four year old. They were at the front of the Daycare. </p><p>All the children were inside, excitedly chatting about their trip. Castiel had his towel and other things in a backpack that he was currently carrying. Chuck picked up his child, hugging him close.</p><p>“Castiel, sweetie, Mrs. Harvelle will take good care of you. If you get lost, you know my number, and your backpack has Mrs. Harvelle’s number just in case.  Dean is going with you, and you know Dean won’t let the ocean take, right?” Castiel nodded his head.</p><p>Dean Winchester has been his best friend since they were three, when they first met at Daycare a year ago. Dean had seemed intimidating at first, but the green eyed kid was fascinated by Castiel, and hasn’t left his side since.<br/>When other children tried to pick on Castiel because of his shyness, or because he preferred to draw over playing races with them, Dean was always there to protect him. </p><p>Dean also knows how to swim, so that helped Castiel calm down a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel and Dean are both four years old. It is the summer after their first year in school, preschool. 
> 
> They met the summer before, when they were three. 
> 
> This is my first story on here... so sorry in advance if this is bad.
> 
> I'll explain at the end how this story came to me.

Beach Day

Castiel Shurley was nervous, and excited. See, today was Beach Day at his daycare.

Normally, Castiel’s father, Chuck, would go on these types of trips with Castiel. However, Chuck had a meeting downtown today with his publisher, a _very_ important meeting, so he can’t go.

“But Dad! What- what if the bus driver is scary and won’t let me on? Or if I get pulled into the tide? Or I lose the group?” Chuck smiled softly at his nervous four year old. They were at the front of the Daycare. All the children were inside, excitedly chatting about their trip. Castiel had his towel and other things in a backpack that he was currently carrying. Chuck picked up his child, hugging him close.

“Castiel, sweetie, Mrs. Harvelle will take good care of you. If you get lost, you know my number, and your backpack has Mrs. Harvelle’s number just in case.  Dean is going with you, and you know Dean won’t let the ocean take you, right?” Castiel nodded his head.

Dean Winchester has been his best friend since they were three, when they first met at Daycare a year ago. Dean had seemed intimidating at first, but the green eyed kid was fascinated by Castiel, and hasn’t left his side since.

When other children tried to pick on Castiel because of his shyness, or because he preferred to draw over playing races with them, Dean was always there to protect him.

Dean also knows how to swim, so that helped Castiel calm down a bit.

Chuck walks into the Daycare, and sets Castiel down. As he talks to Mrs. Harvelle, asking her about their arrival time, Dean runs over to where Castiel stood hidden behind his father.

“Cas!” Dean says happily. He hugs his best friend and tugs him towards where their friend Jo was sitting. “Are you excited Cas? We get to go to the beach! My Mommy let me bring my bucket, so we can make a castle. I have lunch too, a ham sandwich. I saw Mommy put two pudding cups too! So you can have the extra one.” Dean rambled on as they walked. “Guess what towel I brought! Guess!” Castiel laughed at his friend’s excitement.

“The Superman one?” He said, knowing very well than his best friend would _never_ own anything Superman.

“What? No! Batman! I brought my Batman one!” Jo shoved Dean, and hugged Castiel.

“Shut up Dean, you know Castiel was joking.” Jo poked Castiel and they giggled. Dean glare at the blonde, and removed her arm from around Castiel’s shoulder. He pulled the blue eyed child by him, keeping him close.

“Watch it Jo, or I’ll tell your mom you said ‘shut up’.” Castiel knows Dean wouldn’t but he couldn’t help but snicker as Jo’s eye’s widen.

“You wouldn’t?” Dean smirked.

“I would.” Before Jo could say anything, Castiel’s Dad walked over.

“I’m leaving now Castiel. I’ll be back later, okay?” He hugged Castiel, and then turned to Dean. “Take care of him, okay Dean?” Dean nodded his head, giving Chuck a mock salute.

“Aye, aye captain.” Chuck chuckled, and ruffled Dean’s hair. Both Castiel and Jo rolled their eyes.

 

******

 

A while later, Mrs. Harvelle and two parent volunteers had all the kids get their things. As a group, they made their way to the bus stop, a block away from the Daycare.

“Make sure to stick with your Buddy everyone! That’s your Buddy for the _whole_ day, so sit next to them on the bus too.” Mrs. Harvelle said.

Dean squeezed their joined hands, giving Castiel a toothy smile when boy looked at him. Castiel smiled back, hoping his face wasn’t as red as it felt.

The group boarded the bus, and they made their way to the back. Dean pulled them to the last row, and let Cas have the window seat. He knew Castiel didn’t like talking to others much, and liked to stare out the window on car rides. Jo and her buddy Ash sat next to them.

Everyone was talking about what they were planning to do once they got to the beach.

“I’m going to build the _biggest_ sand tower _ever_.” An older boy, Gordon, boasted.

“I’m going to look for seashells!” A red head girl, Anna, squealed.

More kids chimed in, but Castiel ignored them. He leaned his head against the window and observed. Castiel liked observing others. His dad said it was because he’s a wallflower. Whatever that means.

He looked ahead when he saw a teenage girl in a blue shirt and a small black backpack get on the bus. The girl had her hair in a messy bun, and wordlessly stood in the isle by an elderly couple, since there were no more seats on the bus.

He saw as the older man offered his seat, and the girl politely declined. The girl got off a few stops later. She walked by his window and caught his eye, she gave him a small smile and waved goodbye. Castiel gave a smile wave back.

“People watching again?” Castiel turned and saw Dean staring at the girl he had just waved too.

“Yeah.” Dean nodded, but didn’t look away from the girl right away. When he did, he asked Castiel what he brought for lunch. Castiel reassured him that he brought cheeto puffs they could share.

 

*****

 

“Okay kids, everyone pick a spot to lay down your towel. Remember, you can’t go into the water without letting one us adults know, okay?” A chorus of yes’s rang out, and kids began to pull out their towels from their bags.

Jo, Ash, Dean, and Castiel all laid out their towel in the respected order. Ash and Dean stripped off their shirts and began to untie their shoes. Jo untied her sundress, and straightened her ponytail as she slipped off her sandals.

Castiel unzipped his jacket, and took off his shoes, but kept his shirt on.

“What’s wrong Castiel? Too scared to take your shirt off?” Michael, the main boy who tried to pick on Castiel, said from behind him.

Castiel looked over at Michael, and then turned his back on him. His Dad said to ignore the bullies, to not react because that’s what they want. Instead, he started to take out his sand molders.

“Leave him alone Michael.” Dean walked over, standing in front of Castiel. Michael glared at Castiel, before glaring at Dean. Without another word, he turned and walked back to where his friends Gordon and Al stood.

“Thanks Dean.” Dean smiled and reached for his bucket.

“Don’t worry about it, come on. We need to start our castle now if we want to finish it before we leave.” Castiel grinned and followed Dean towards the water. Jo and Ash were already splashing in it.

Dean kneeled down, and he started to scoop sand into the bucket. Castiel started to kneel down next to him and help him scoop. They shaped their castle and even made a trench around it. They were able to make the castle reach up to their hips.

As Castiel worked on the base of it, Dean shaped the top.

“See this top room Cas? The one in the highest tower? That’s our room.” Dean said, pointing at the little window he had carved into the tower with a stick he had found.

“Our room?” Castiel asked in confusion.

“Yeah! We would both be Kings, silly.”

“We can’t both be Kings, Dean.” Dean looked over at his best friend, his arms crossed over his chest, and his right eyebrow arched.

“Who says so?” Castiel opens his mouth, then closes it. Well, no one has said so, so Dean was right.

“I guess we can.” Dean smiled and went back to work on carving more windows, explaining to Castiel what would be in their castle. Cas listened quietly, smiling at his best friends imagination. 

After a while, they took a break. Like promised, Castiel shared his cheesy puffs with Dean. In return, Dean handed him his extra chocolate pudding cup.

Jo helped Castiel find seashells for the castle, while Ash helped Dean carry water to put in the trench.

Once the castle was done, Mrs. Harvelle took a picture of them around the castle.  Jo sat on the left side, while Ash sat on the right of it. Dean and Cas stood behind their master piece. An arm thrown over each other’s shoulders, both grinning as wide as they could.

For the rest of their time, they ran around with the other kids. Dean was able to convinced Castiel to dip his toes in the water. While holding on to Dean’s hand for dear life, Dean led Castiel into the water, stopping once they were waist deep.

Around two, Mrs. Harvelle told the kids to start packing. They quickly put their things back into their bags, and wrapped themselves in their towels.

“Get with your buddies! Come stand by me, and we’ll start making our way to the bus stop!”

Castiel, still cold after slipping and getting completely wet, tightened his hold on his towel as Dean grabbed his backpack for him. Dean had helped Castiel get up after slipping in the water, and freaked out. Castiel was grateful for Dean not laughing at him, unlike a few other kids. Dean didn’t mind sitting out on their towels after that.

“I can carry my bag Dean, really.” Dean shook his head, and slipped on his own. He grabbed Castiel’s bag with his right hand, and wrapped his left arm around Castiel’s shoulders. He led them to where the adults were waiting.

“It’s okay Cas, I can carry them both.”

Once on the bus, the kids took the seats in the front this time. Dean took claim of the first two seats on the right side of the bus. Castiel sat himself next to the blonde boy. Jo sat next to Cas, and Ash next to her. Dean put both of their bags under their seats.

As the bus started to drive, a few kids began to doze off, tired after a long day in the sun. Castiel could feel his own eyes get heavy.

Jo was starting to doze off when she felt Ash poke her. Looking at him with a glare, Ash only snickered and whispered, “Look as Castiel.”

Turning to her right, she saw her dark haired friend asleep, his head leaning on Dean’s shoulder. Dean was looking towards the front. When the bus hit a bump, Castiel shifted, but stayed asleep. Dean, not looking away from the front, wrapped an arm around Cas. Castiel snuggled into the embrace. Jo smiled.

Ellen Harvelle glanced over her group, making sure (again) that no one was missing. When she spotted Castiel asleep on Dean. Smiling at them, she pulled out her camera and snapped a photo of them.

Castiel woke up when he felt someone pull him closer to them. Blinking the sleep away, he realized that it was Dean who was tighten his grip on him. Dean glanced down at his best friend, and smiled at him. Castiel smiled back.

The bus pulled over for another stop. Castiel glanced over to see who was boarding when he saw a familiar blue shirt and black backpack. He sat up straighter, looking at the girl from earlier. Dean looked at him and then back at the teenager. Castiel kept staring at the girl as she walked past them and stood by the exit door in the middle of the bus.

Dean poked Castiel with his unoccupied hand, his left arm still wrapped around his best friend. Castiel finally looked away from the girl and turned to Dean.

“Do you know her?” Dean asked. Castiel shook his head.

“No, but I feel like I’ve seen her before.”

“You saw her earlier today dummy.” Castiel rolled his eyes.

“I know _that_. But I mean before! I feel like I’ve seen her _before_ today.” Dean shrugged and glanced back at the girl. Castiel looked over too.

The girl had her hair down this time, and had earphones on. She was glancing out the window to her right when she felt like someone was staring at her. She looked towards the front of the bus and found two pairs of eyes looking at her.

Smiling at the two kids, she raised her hand that wasn’t gripping the handle, and waved at them. Blushing, the two boys looked away.

The girl didn’t look away from the boys, after they had. She noticed that the small blonde boy had an arm wrapped around the brunette. She saw the boys whispering to each other, before finally the blonde boy smiled and looked towards the front of the bus.

She couldn’t help but smile as she saw the little blue eyed boy lay his head down on the blonde’s shoulder, and closed his eyes. She almost squealed when she saw the blonde tighten his hold on the boy.

 _Cute_ , she thought to herself.   

*****

     

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone didn't realize, I am the girl in the blue shirt with the small black backpack.
> 
> I went to see Finding Dory today, great movie by the way. I cried three times.
> 
> On my way to the theater (I took the city bus), a group of kids were sat in the back of the bus. Judging by the boogie-boards and towels, they were heading to the beach. After the movie, I had to wait for the bus again. When I got on, the same group of kids were there, but in the front of the bus.
> 
> The tow kids I based this fic on was actually a little blonde girl and a brunette boy. The boy sat at the front like Dean, an arm tossed around the little girl whose head laid on his shoulder. When the girl would snuggle closer, the boy would squeeze her tight. 
> 
> It was really cute. 
> 
> Please leave me some feed back!
> 
> Sorry Sam wasn't in this one! I was going to add Mary as a chaperone with baby Sam with her, but it didn't fit right into the story. Maybe next time.


End file.
